


So, It’s You?! Well...

by DopamineX



Series: You & Me, We’re Soulmates! [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: ~ They say when you touch someone, skin on skin, and you hear their thoughts, that person is your soulmate ~“Your presence is killing me.” Hyungwon said, but in what sense, he didn’t know anymore.





	So, It’s You?! Well...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Showhyung version of an older fic of mine

_ They say when you touch someone, skin on skin, and you hear their thoughts, that person is your soulmate. _

-

“Just look at him. Those stupidly pretty eyes and their long lashes… look how big of a flirt he is… Geez.” Hyungwon made a face and turned away. He went back to reading his book.

“Wonwon… He isn’t really all that bad. He is _so_ _hot_. Obviously, all the girls in school flirt with him. Why can’t he flirt back if he looks like that?” Minhyuk reasoned with the younger, who just scowled as he continued reading.

“Yeah, but why does _ every _ guy in school have to flirt with him, too… I didn’t even know our college had _ so many _ people who aren’t straight…” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and kept his gaze fixed on his book. He wasn’t really reading it though.

Only because he couldn’t tolerate _that_ _guy’s_ presence in the room.

“Wonwon… Hyunwoo isn’t all that bad, you know. I really don’t see why the hell you hate him so much…” Minhyuk said with an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t know, Minie! He just irritates me so much!” Hyungwon whined. _ Nobody gets it! Why can’t Minhyuk see how annoying Hyunwoo is?!_

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around in his chair to see the very person he hated so much: Son Hyunwoo, captain of the basketball team and the swimming team, _ and _ Student Council President.

He put on a fake smile and said “Hi, prez!”

“Hey, turtle! How is the vice-prez life treating you?” Hyunwoo asked with a smirk.

They had had the election recently. Hyungwon had become Vice-President while Hyunwoo had become President.

The President post belonged to Hyungwon though! At that stage they had both been tied at no.1 position. He was going to win! But the stupid committee ruined it for him…

And the year before the younger hadn’t even been eligible to run. 

Only the last three years’ students could participate and Hyungwon had been in his second year.

At the end of his second year, the committee had changed the rule for the next year stating that even a third year student could become President, not just fourth or fifth.

But at the beginning of the current year (Hyungwon’s third year), the electoral committee announced they were going back to the old rules again. 

So, Hyunwoo had won by default.

And he seriously hated it that he had lost to his one sworn enemy, Son Hyunwoo, of all people.

“Great!” Hyungwon answered with that fake smile still plastered on his face. He was trying his best not to grit his teeth. “You tell me! How is the President life treating you?”

“Oh what can I say.. Just super busy you know. Way more duties than what a _ Vice President _ has.” Hyunwoo said with his one eyebrow cocked up, lips curling up in an arrogant grin.

_Asshole…_

“Oh, I see! Must be hard, what with you being the basketball and swimming team captain as well.” Hyungwon said, faking sympathy.

Hyunwoo actually looked a little troubled at that statement. “Yes, you are correct. It gets hard.” He said in a serious voice, all maliciousness gone. He lightly squeezed the younger’s shoulder. And let his hand stay there. Warmth spread through his veins at the touch, albeit a touch not directly on his skin.

The younger’s eyes widened slightly at the heat he felt but he schooled his expression into neutrality immediately. But he felt his face burn up and his heart race. 

_ It’s only because of how much you hate him, Chae! _

“See you in the council meeting in an hour. Take care.” Hyunwoo gave him a tight-lipped smile that made his stupidly beautiful eyes sparkle and then left, after patting Hyungwon’s shoulder.

Hyungwon stared after Hyunwoo and just before exiting the library he turned around and waved at the younger.

Hyungwon’s eyes became twice their size and Hyunwoo chuckled and walked out.

“Oooh! A wave!” Minhyuk said in a sing-song tone and bumped his shoulder with his bestfriend’s.

Hyungwon blushed and looked down at his book again, ignoring the older.

“But Wonnie baby,” Hyungwon glanced at his bestfriend, “he is _ smoking hot! _ I’d bang that!” Minhyuk smacked his lips and ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

He felt a little uncomfortable when his friend said that. _ Only ‘cause he disgusts me so much. _

“Ew..” He said as he shuddered in as much disgust as he could muster and looked back into his book.

————

“So, I guess that’s it, guys!” Hyunwoo swayed his head side to side and then nodded. Then he glanced at Hyungwon sitting on his right. “VP, you got something to add?” 

“Nope! We’re done for the day.” The younger said as he packed his bag, putting in his stationery and the various files and papers scattered before him.

“What about you, Yoo?” Kihyun, their General Secretary, shook his head at Hyunwoo. “Nope, Prez. That’s it.”

“Perfect, then! That’s a wrap, guys!” Hyunwoo smiled at the council members and stood up, followed by everybody else.

Soon, the room was empty except for the two of them. 

Hyungwon turned to Hyunwoo the exact moment Hyunwoo turned to him.

“See you la-“ 

“You need to come with me to-“

They said at the same time and then they both chuckled. When it wasn’t for the council meetings and the annoying remarks the older made, Hyungwon didn't hate Hyunwoo _ that _ much. Not that he would say that out loud. Ever.

Since he barely saw Hyunwoo outside meetings/college, his hatred stayed. 

“You first.” Hyungwon said. Just ‘cause he hated the older didn’t mean he shouldn’t be nice. He believed in being the bigger person, after all.

“Okay. You need to come with me to the sports room. Coach has been asking for you.” 

“Huh..” Then it clicked. He _ was _one of the best photography students in their year. Kihyun had made him take it after he’d seen some of the pictures Hyungwon had clicked, and edited for passing time, on his laptop. Then Minhyuk had seen them and well, yeah. Rest was history.

“Photography?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow up at the older.

“I guess. But I don’t know photography of what. ‘Cause it’s the head coach asking for you.” Hyunwoo shrugged.

If it had been a specific sport’s coach, they’d have known.

“Cool. So, let’s go?” Hyungwon asked as he headed towards the door of the council room.

Hyunwoo nodded as he followed the younger out.

As they walked side by side, Hyungwon started feeling the familiar sensations he always felt when Hyunwoo was around him. Racing heart, flushed face, sweaty palms.

And as always he convinced himself by thinking, _ It’s just because his presence makes you so uncomfortable, Chae. The minute he leaves, you feel better don’t you? _ He nodded to himself. _ Exactly! _

Hyunwoo never seemed to notice his discomfort and for that, the younger was glad. _ Super _ glad. Because that would become another thing the older would mock him for. On top of being called ‘frog face’ and ‘turtle’. He didn’t need more nicknames, thank you very much.

Just as they were about to round the turn which led to the gymnasium, Hyungwon’s usual clumsiness acted up, making his foot slip on something. He would’ve tripped, if Hyunwoo hadn’t caught his arm tightly.

“Whoa there, Hyungwon-ah! Be careful!” Hyunwoo said as he pulled the taller back immediately to steady him.

_Whoa! That was close! _Hyungwon’s eyes widened.

_‘That was close, turtle!’ _ Another thought passed through his head, almost simultaneously.

Then Hyungwon blushed furiously as he realized his back was pressed against Hyunwoo’s chest. Strong, taut, muscular chest from all those sports he played.

“T-thanks..” He muttered. _ Relax Chae. Breathe. _ He repeated inside his head to calm himself down.

Realization struck him and his eyes widened just as he felt the grip on his arm tighten momentarily.

That voice.. which said the second thought.. that wasn’t his...

_‘What the heck…’ _ He heard his exact thoughts being said in his head. But it _ definitely _wasn’t in his mind’s voice.

The voice sounded a lot like…. _ Son Hyunwoo’s... _

Hyungwon slowly turned his head to see the older release his grip on his arm. His _ bare _ arm.

_Okay. This can’t be… no way… Maybe being around him made me think like he did. In his voice too._

_ Or maybe Hyunwoo had actually said that out loud. _

_ Yes! That had to be it! _ Hyungwon’s mind raced.

He looked up at Hyunwoo whose wide blown eyes became normal size as they gazed at the younger with curiosity. Then the look turned into one of mild annoyance. It happened so fast that Hyungwon didn’t know what he had seen in the older’s eyes anymore.

“Let’s go? We’re almost there, in case your almost-tripping made you blind.” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and stalked past him.

_Jerk… _ Hyungwon thought, his cheeks flushing a bright angry red, as he walked faster to keep up with the older. 

But his mind wouldn’t shut up about what had just happened.

_Did that really happen?! No way! No. Fucking. Hell. Way!_ _Chae, you’re just tired. Your mind is playing tricks on you._ He shook his head vigorously once, as if to push away the thoughts and entered the gymnasium.

The head coach was just coming out of his office when he saw them both enter. He walked towards them and they stopped in the middle of the room.

“Nice timing.” The coach started off without letting either of them bow or wish him. “Chae Hyungwon.” He immediately addressed the younger of the two boys and spoke fast. 

“You are required to be here from tomorrow to click photos of the basketball and swimming practice. Then also of the swim meet and the upcoming basketball match with our rival college. Can you make it or do I need to get someone else to do it?” The coach cocked an eyebrow as he waited for Hyungwon to answer.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened a bit even though he had expected what was being asked of him. “I can make it, sir. Just tell me the timings.” He smiled, the thought of denying not even crossing his mind, and the coach turned to Hyunwoo and tilted his head towards Hyungwon.

He saw Hyunwoo nod and the coach’s gaze came back to him. “Son here will let you know the timings. You’re mostly going to take photos of only him anyway. And overall ones. I’ll get someone else to take the others’ pictures. Yoo Kihyun maybe.” Hyungwon’s eyebrows lifted and his eyes widened again. He was going to _ Hyunwoo’s personal photographer?! While Kihyun would take others’ pictures?! But Kihyun was better than him.. Why did Hyungwon have to… what? _

“Okay, I must get going. See you tomorrow at practice.” He glanced at Hyunwoo, who nodded, and then he walked away towards the gymnasium door. 

“So, VP. This is going to be super fun for you. You’re gonna get the privilege of being around me for a _ while _ now! _ Every. Single. Day. _ For some _ hours. _ Though Kihyun is the best photographer, clicking pictures of me will _ definitely _boost your photography to another level and better yet, your reputation as a photographer will go up.” Hyunwoo smirked at the younger as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Hyungwon groaned and rolled his eyes. “Pleasure is all mine….” He said through gritted teeth and Hyunwoo laughed. _ How full of yourself can you get, asshole? _Hyungwon fought to stay calm and not do anything rash.

“Cute.” The older muttered as he gave the younger an once-over and Hyungwon glared at him. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing. You _ really _ need to remove that stick pushed _ so high _up your ass.” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the gymnasium door as well. “I’ll text you the timings. Be there.”

——————

“It’s not a day or two in a week, Min! It’s bloody one month nearly! And I’m going to take pictures of _ just _him apparently! What the fuck? Am I his personal photographer now or something?!” Hyungwon complained as he scrubbed the kitchen counter harshly. Minhyuk had tried to cook. After a long time. Hyungwon didn’t even know why the older bothered when he was there to do it for both of them. Hell, they could’ve called Kihyun to come help them out. He was so whipped for Minhyuk anyway.

His bestfriend had spilled the gravy on the counter and Hyungwon had decided to clean it. Just to have something to do, something which required physical exertion. To keep his mind off a certain someone, _ effectively. _

He had cleaned it a few minutes back. Now, he was just scrubbing to release his frustration.

Stress cleaning. Something he had developed, all thanks to that _ certain someone _. Mentioning that person’s name was a sin he wasn’t willing to commit. Unless he had to. Minhyuk understood who he talked about anyway.

“Wonnie, stop acting like you ain’t gonna have the time of your life the coming _ one whole goddamn month_! As much as you crib about Son Hyunwoo and keep going on about your hatred for him, we all know you just have a huge crush on him.” Minhyuk stated plainly as he went through his SNS on his phone, lying on their couch in their tiny living room.

Their college was better than others when it came to living accommodations. They had mini apartments instead of just a tiny room cramped with two desks and two beds. Instead, they had two separate rooms, separate bathrooms, a mini hall and a tiny kitchenette and even a dining table with four chairs, placed between the hall and the kitchen.

“What the fuck, Lee Minhyuk!” Hyungwon threw his rag at Minhyuk angrily, who just dodged it expertly. His roommate was quite athletic, being the vice captain of the volleyball team. 

“I don’t have a crush on Hyunwoo! Where did you get that idea?!” To say Hyungwon was fuming, would be an understatement.

“Uh.. you legit_ praise _ him through your insults, Won..” He looked up at Hyungwon and mimicked him. Perfectly. “ _ Look at him! Those stupidly long and muscular legs and those annoyingly beautiful eyes with those long lashes he doesn’t even fucking need! He is so annoying, it gets on my nerves! His idiotically deep voice makes me wanna rip my hair out! He could use that for something better than making snide remarks at me! Maybe something like singing?! His dumb shapely ass would probably even be good at it! _” 

Hyungwon wasn’t a violent person, generally, but at that moment he legit wanted to throw their glass vase with fresh flowers, courtesy of Kihyun, at Minhyuk’s head while yelling profanities. 

Instead, he took a deep breath and didn’t say anything back. Or do anything, but count to ten in his head.

Minhyuk had actually made it sound like him… and maybe he had said those things. In that exact same way. Just _ maybe. _

That’s the only reason he didn’t hurl the damn vase at his best friend's annoying face. That and he needed that idiot in his life. He _ was his _idiot. Whom he loved a lot. 

And Kihyun would kill him. In very gruesome ways. Mainly that was the reason. _ Definitely _that.

Oh, and the flowers were pretty. Beautiful roses of pink, yellow and red looking lovely and fresh in their black glass vase.

“See! You aren’t even denying it. Honestly, you just need to shove your tongue down that hot throat his. And let him fuck you.” Hyungwon gave Minhyuk his best death glare that scared even the poker faced Changkyun, but his best friend continued like Hyungwon had made no expression whatsoever. “Ooh!” Rather, Minhyuk’s eyes shone like he got a brilliant idea. “Maybe _ you _ should fuck _ him! _ Damn! Bet he’d _ love _ that. He is _ too _ alpha male for his own good. And you’re no lesser than a beta. If your ass wasn’t so lazy, you’d definitely be alpha as well! God, that would be sexy, _ if _ you weren’t my best friend ‘cause imagining _ you _banging him is just gross for me.” His roommate shuddered and Hyungwon threw their kitchen mittens at him, which hit Minhyuk straight on the chest. But he just placed them calmly on their center table as he smirked at the younger.

“Ew, Min.. just shut up.. I do _not_ want to fuck _or_ _be_ fucked by Son Hyunwoo..” Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he proceeded to start cooking their dinner. He just wanted to keep busy or they would’ve gone to the dorm cafeteria or ordered takeout from the delis nearby.

“Please, Wonwon… He is _ the _ hottest guy in this campus. Hell, hottest guy on _ planet earth _. A God among us mortals! Hell, if it weren’t for my uber cutie Kihyunie, I would’ve fucked himself!” 

Just then the doorbell rang and Minhyuk rushed to open it. While Hyungwon made barfing noises.

He glanced up to see Yoo Kihyun walk in, Minhyuk’s soulmate. Minhyuk hugged him tightly and went on to kiss him deeply.

A tiny wave of jealousy went through Hyungwon. He wanted his soulmate, too…

_You probably just got yours today. None other than the _ great _ Son Hyunwoo of all people…_

No. Hyungwon was _ not _going to think about that. Just no fucking hell way! Hells naw! 

Hyungwon turned around, from where he’d moved to the stove, and Kihyun waved and smiled at him sweetly and the younger nodded back with a smile. “Hey, Kihyunie!” 

Then he saw Minhyuk hold both of Kihyun’s hands and brought their intertwined hands up to their chest level. They stared into each other’s eyes, communicating silently. No one knew what they said to each other but themselves.

All thanks to being able to read each other’s minds when they touched each other’s bare skin.

That’s what made them soulmates.

_I want that, too..._

_ You probably got it though.. you’re just in denial… Idiot… _

Hyungwon ignored his inner voice and focused on making their dinner.

—————-

Hyungwon snapped another picture as Hyunwoo emerged from the water after finishing his last lap. Before everybody else as always. He really _ was _ gifted.

His body was glistening with tiny water droplets which ran down his sculpted chest and chiseled abs.

The sight made Hyungwon’s mouth go dry like he was in some burning hot desert and made his pants tighter in the crotch area. But, he decided to ignore it. Like always.

He lowered his camera as Hyunwoo walked towards him. The older removed his eye gear and tossed it onto a chair nearby. 

His hair was as wet as his body.

Hyungwon handed him the towel he had lying nearby. Hyunwoo took it from him and proceeded to wipe his body and hair dry.

The younger started blushing again but he looked into his camera’s screen to distract himself from the older’s presence next to him. He flicked through the pictures he had taken that day.

Hyunwoo bent over his shoulder to look at them with him, a line of fire on Hyungwon’s left side.

“You really do take amazing pictures, Chae. I’m impressed.” A cute smile made the older’s eyes crinkle at the sides and Hyungwon’s heart just might have raced. Even more.

“You’re only saying that because all these pictures are of you.” He muttered after he quickly averted his gaze to his camera to flick to a picture where all the swimmers were waiting at their posts for the start whistle, to dive in.

“Now now.. that’s not the case! This picture is amazing, too. And it has everybody in it!”

Hyunwoo pointed at the current picture as he hung the towel around his shoulder. The close proximity between their bodies was making Hyungwon more and more flustered by the second. And maybe, just _ maybe, _he got harder.

“It’s still taken from your side… you are seen more than the others are…” The younger muttered as he rolled his eyes, all the while telling himself to _ calm the fuck down _!

“Well, you love me and my body so much. What can I say.. I’m flattered. No wonder you take pictures _ just _ of me!” Hyunwoo smirked at him and then winked. Hyungwon’s heart was in his throat now. That wink. It just.. did him in.. and he was _ not accepting the way it affected him! He just could not!_

Hyungwon moved away from the older. They were now side by side. “I’m not even dignifying that with a response… Like I’ll be caught taking _ your _ photos if it wasn’t a compulsion. Please.” He rolled his eyes again. 

Rolling his eyes and acting unaffected were his only tactics of defence now. He couldn’t trust his imbecilic heart anymore.

Nobody needed to know how many pictures Hyungwon had actually clicked of Hyunwoo _ without _ compulsion. The older looked godlike and was a great model for candids. He _ always _ looked amazing in pictures. He was just a muse for the photographer in Hyungwon, that’s all! Blame Yoo Kihyun was getting him into his college’s photography class!

“Careful, frog face. Your eyeballs might fall off from their sockets if you keep rolling them so much.”

Hyunwoo chuckled and Hyungwon groaned. _ And _the jerk who called him names was back. That’s it. He was out.

“I’m out.” He said. “Have fun with your musclehead buddies. Your presence is killing me.” Hyungwon turned on his heel.

He wasn’t lying. The older’s presence _ was _killing him. But he didn’t know in what sense anymore.

Two whole weeks of photographing the older was making his mind confused. Hanging out with him so much after college hours was doing weird things to his already moronic heart.

He got flustered even more easily nowadays but he still tried his best _ not _ to think about it.

“Hyungwon, wait!” Hyunwoo shouted after the younger had walked a short distance away from him.

Hyunwoo jogged up to him, being careful not to slip on the wet floor around the pool.

Just as he reached within less than a meter from the younger, the whistle blew, signalling the end of practice.

Some idiots came rushing past Hyungwon and jumped into the water.

The others practising laughed as they themselves got out.

In the commotion, Hyungwon’s back collided against Hyunwoo’s firm chest and Hyunwoo grabbed his arm to steady him, much like two weeks ago.

Hyungwon’s pulse quickened yet again (and Hyungwon wasn’t even surprised at this point) as he felt the warmth radiating from the older’s body onto his own. 

He looked down at the older’s hand which was clutching his arm. Bare arm.

Hyunwoo wasn’t looking at him though, but at the gang of boys who had jumped into the pool.

“Idiots.” He said in mild annoyance. Hyungwon could detect the fondness in his voice.

Then he turned his attention to the younger. 

“Turtle, you get pushed around so often and you slip a lot, too! How clumsy are you? What would you do if I wasn’t there to save you always?” He chuckled, though Hyungwon could detect a little concern in his voice. And the older’s eyes reflected it, too. Unless Hyungwon’s mind was making things up. 

The younger blushed as he stammered out a “T-thanks.. but that isn’t true.” He huffed, trying to maintain at least some of his lost dignity.

_‘Cute _ .’ The thought went through his head. In _ Hyunwoo’s voice _.

There was no denying it now.

_‘This can’t be happening…’ _ Hyungwon thought desperately and he saw Hyunwoo’s eyes widen significantly as the younger turned around to look at the older properly, instead of having to look at him over his shoulder.

Hyunwoo still held his arm. The grip had slackened though.

_‘Chae Hyungwon… Can I really hear you inside my head or am I losing my mind? Can you hear me as well?’ _ Hyungwon heard Hyunwoo’s voice in his head as the older searched his eyes, a look of desperation seeping into his own.

_‘I can hear you… I can’t believe this is happening…’ _ Hyungwon thought, slightly panic spreading in his veins. He felt Hyunwoo’s hand leave his arm. Mild disappointment went through him but he shook it off. It didn’t last long anyway as the same hand held Hyungwon’s hand in it the next second, intertwining their fingers. The whole thing made Hyungwon’s heart beat wildly again, harder and faster than before, as he blushed furiously.

_‘Damn, you are so cute. Adorable, really. Turtle baby.’ _Hyunwoo thought as he smirked at the younger.

_‘Shut up…’ _Hyungwon thought back as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

He felt hot all over just because of the mere touch of their palms and fingers. Their minds being connected just made him feel even more overwhelmed.

_‘Well, I’m glad it’s you I got.’_

He heard the older’s voice in his mind clearly. Hyungwon’s eyes shot up in surprise. _ Hyunwoo is.. _glad?!

But before he could react, Hyungwon felt a pair of warm, soft lips claim his own in a gentle kiss.Hyungwon’s eyes widened as his heart threatened to bang out of his chest. 

He heard cheers and whoops in the background but it all got tuned out as he closed his eyes and kissed the older back just as softly.

_‘I’ve always liked you, Hyungwon-ah. So goddamn much. You’re gorgeous and I just cannot stop thinking about you.’_

Hyungwon’s heart was running a marathon now and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. But he felt so fucking happy hearing the older say that. Their lips moved against each other so tenderly and sweetly that it was making Hyungwon’s mind blank. Yet he thought back.

_‘But you annoy me so much… you really frustrate me, Son Hyunwoo.. You can’t possibly like me..’ _

He mentally huffed and he heard Hyunwoo’s voice chuckle beautifully in his mind. Maybe he melted a little.

_‘Only to see you get riled up. You’re so cute when you blush, you know. So hot when you get frustrated and annoyed. You have no idea _ how much _ I’ve wanted to kiss you like this. And for _ how long. _ You and your lips and your eyes just won’t leave my mind alone.’_

There was a small pause. And then, ‘_I’m _ so _ glad _ you _ are my soulmate. Now I don’t need to fantasise anymore. I can just make my fantasies reality…’ _

Hyungwon couldn’t think anything back this time. He couldn’t do anything except blushing even more and pulling the older closer physically and deepening the kiss as he tangled his fingers in the older’s hair, his camera thankfully hanging at his side and not in between their bodies. 

“Get a room, you guys!” They heard someone shout and Hyunwoo pulled away slowly and then pecked the younger’s lips once before separating their lips.

“I think we should do exactly that.” Hyunwoo whispered, their foreheads still touching and then he pulled back, grabbing Hyungwon’s hand and heading to the locker room.

Hyungwon’s heart kept beating at an extreme pace. It probably wasn’t healthy… 

_ How to slow you down, you idiotic heart… _

_‘Can’t wait to kiss you again.’ _ Hyunwoo’s voice went through his head and his eyes widened. He’d have to get used to this now. 

Hyungwon forced himself to not think anything, instead focusing on their joined hands.

Hyunwoo opened the locker room’s door. He peeped in and saw that there was no one inside. The whole place was empty. They couldn’t even hear any stall’s shower or flush go off.

He walked in, pulling Hyungwon along, and immediately shut the door behind the younger and pressed him against it. Hyungwon immediately took the camera, using its sling, off his body and hung it on a nearby wooden hook.

He had to momentarily drop their hands for that but Hyunwoo immediately compensated for it by connecting their lips again in a searing hot kiss, that made Hyungwon gasp lightly.

_‘Damn, I should’ve done this _ much _ earlier. But you are so fun to annoy. You get riled up so easily.’ _

_‘You sadistic asshole… _’ Hyungwon thought back as he grabbed the older’s hair and pulled him closer as they hungrily kissed each other. He felt Hyunwoo lick the corner of his lips and he opened his mouth slightly to feel the older’s hot tongue slip in.

Their tongues slid over and around each other, creating their own dance, as they deepened the kiss. Hyungwon moaned and Hyunwoo growled against his mouth.

The younger slid his hand up and down the older’s sculpted back, still naked and a little wet from swimming.

_‘God, why are you so sexy..’ _ Hyungwon fleetingly thought.

_ ‘That’s you, Mr.Gorgeous. You’ve made me go mad for a while now…’ _Hyunwoo’s voice said as he sucked on the younger’s tongue as he ran his fingers up and down his back, slipping a hand under Hyungwon’s polo shirt, his other carding through Hyungwon’s luscious black hair.

Hyungwon groaned as he pulled the older even closer, lightly digging his nails into the older’s back, making him groan sexily.

_‘I have _ never _ said this to anyone.. I haven’t even admitted it to myself before but here goes.. Hyunwoo..’_

_‘Hmm?’_

_‘I really like you. I have for a while. __Being around you makes me so frustrated and flustered. I used to think it was because I hated you.. in fact.. I just _ want _ you! So badly! I’ve realized that now.’_

_‘About time, turtle.’ _ Hyunwoo chuckled in his mind and it was just as beautiful as his chuckle in real life in that deep melodious voice. Hyungwon could forgive ‘turtle’ and even ‘frog face’, if he could have this forever: Hyunwoo kissing him like his life depended on it, their bodies pressed so deliciously together with no space in between them whatsoever. And their minds connected in a way that touched his very soul. _ Beautiful. _

Hyunwoo pulled away completely quite abruptly and stepped back, making sure they weren’t touching at all.

Hyungwon whined as he opened his eyes to scowl at the older. Hyunwoo just laughed in that sexy, deep voice.

_“_Come back! I want you!” Hyungwon whined as he reached out his fingers to grab the older somewhere, _ anywhere _. But Hyunwoo dodged all his attempts.

“Stop, turtle.” Hyunwoo grinned. “I want to hear and say this verbally.” He took a deep breath.

“Hyungwon-ah, will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend? I seriously like you so so much!” Sincerity shone in Hyunwoo’s eyes as he looked into his soulmate’s eyes. _ Soulmate _ . _ Wow._

“Hyunwoo.” Hyungwon chuckled and smiled widely at the older. “You are my soulmate and you asking me to be your boyfriend? I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you!” He said softly as he looked back into those beautiful eyes, he realized, he had always loved so very much. _ Soulmates _ . He was Son Hyunwoo’s soulmate. The thought made him giddy and he just wanted to squeal and scream it out to the whole wide world. That Son Hyunwoo was _ his _ and his _ only! _

“You aren’t just saying that because we are soulmates, right?” Hyunwoo asked as he bit his bottom lip in uncertainty. All Hyungwon wanted to do was grab his soulmate to kiss and suck on that juicy, thick bottom lip.

“Of course not, cutie! I really like you! For real! You being my soulmate just made me admit to myself _ and _ to you that I like you. A lot!” Hyungwon smiled at him widely as he spoke the truth finally, after lying to himself and all his friends for such a long time. He lifted his arms up and made grabby hands at the older, making Hyunwoo’s eyes light up gorgeously. Hyungwon definitely saw flecks on gold in those deep brown eyes.

Hyunwoo grinned as he walked forward and into the younger’s waiting arms.

He bent forward and touched their foreheads together.

“Perfect.” He whispered against Hyungwon’s lips as he claimed them with his own again.

_‘This feels so right _ ! _ Thank you God for making this happen!’ _Hyungwon wasn’t particularly religious but Hyunwoo being his soulmate was nothing short of a miracle. In return, Hyunwoo pressed their bodies even closer and kissed the younger like there was no tomorrow, like Hyungwon would disappear if Hyunwoo let go for even a second.

And Hyungwon kissed his Hyunwoo back, like Hyunwoo’s lips was his oxygen.

——————-

“I knew it! Y’all had the hots for each other since forever! I told you, Kihyunie, I told you!!” Minhyuk jumped up and down excitedly while glancing at his soulmate, who smiled at him warmly, as Hyungwon brought Hyunwoo to their table for lunch. Their intertwined hands was the give away.

Hyunwoo’s friends Hoseok and Jooheon trailed behind them.

“Hoseok, my man!” Kihyun high fived Hoseok as he sat down next to him. He shifted closer to Minhyuk to give the older space.

Jooheon immediately hugged his soulmate Changkyun, one of their best friends. He was their junior, by one year for Hyungwon, Kihyun, Minhyuk and Jooheon, and by two years for Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

“And guess what.” Hoseok piped in. They had all taken their seats, the maknae soulmates next to each other and Hyunwoo and Hyungwon next to each other.

“What?!” Minhyuk asked excitedly as he glanced at Hoseok and then smiled at the new couple. Hoseok looked at the said couple with his eyebrows raised.

“We’re soulmates.” Hyungwon said as he turned to smile at Hyunwoo, who smiled back at him sweetly, warming his heart as if he’d drunk hot chocolate.

“Awwww! This is so cool! I’m so happy for you guys!” Minhyuk cried as he squeezed Hyungwon’s hand across the table. The others whooped and congratulated them too, smiling at both of them with genuine happiness shining in their eyes.

Hyunwoo held Hyungwon’s other hand underneath the table.

_‘I’m extremely happy too.’ _ The older’s voice passed through his mind.

Hyungwon smiled to himself shyly as he squeezed his hyung’s hand. ‘_ Me too. I love you, Hyunwoo hyung.’ _

Hyunwoo squeezed his hand back.

_ ‘I love you too, Hyungwon-ah.’ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) | [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
